Je Te Promets
by HippiqueAndYDeaLD
Summary: OS. SongFic! "J'y crois comme à la terre, j'y crois comme au soleil. J'y crois comme un enfant, comme on peut croire au ciel... Tant cru au ciel... Se perdre une dernière fois dans ces grands astres qui nous dépassent... Laisse-moi redevenir enfant, et admirer ces yeux... Ces yeux qui me plongent tellement haut. En osmose." Langue De Pub. Prof de Philo/Présentateur TV.


_**Coucou! Voici un tout petit OS Songfic! sans grand but écris en deux soirs. C'est la reprise des cours, et j'ai étrangement envie d'écrire des petits OS sans queue-ni-tête qui me passent dans la caboche.**_

_**Présence de yaoi! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Kriss, auteur de la chaîne "Langue De Pub", des Minutes Papillons, des Versus... Et des hors sujets. Si cet OS le dérange, je le supprimerais sans problème.**_

_**La chanson ne m'appartient pas non plus. Elle est à l'origine de Johnny Hallyday, mais je l'ai connu de par l'excellente reprise de Patricia Kaas et de Francis Cabrel, que je vous invite à lire à l'occasion. (Et d'écouter avec ce texte!)**_

_**Le passage de la chanson qui "appartient" au Prof de Philo est en italique. Celui du Présentateur est en police normal. Les deux seront séparés d'un point. La chanson est en gras.**_

_**Bonne lecture! :)**_

_Je te promets._

**Je te promets le sel au baiser de ma bouche. Je te promets le miel à ma main qui te touche.**

**Je te promets le ciel au-dessus de ta couche. Des fleurs et des dentelles pour que tes nuits soient douces.**

_Un baiser au coin de la bouche. Discret, pudique, au milieu de la douce danse et des visages qui ne les regardent pas. Et cette main, si douce, si chaude, qui se faufile à travers ces cheveux d'or. A l'odeur de miel, de sucre et de fleurs. A l'odeur d'amour. Au goût du bonheur._

_Pour te coucher ensuite sur ce lit. S'aimer et se chérir jusqu'au matin. La tête dans les étoiles et le cœur battant la chamade. S'embrasser jusqu'à plus soif, s'abreuver de toi, et sentir ta main enlacer la mienne. A travers la douceur des draps, se noyer dans ta douceur et ta chaleur._

**Je te promets la clé des secrets de mon âme. Je te promets ma vie de mes rires à mes larmes.**

**Je te promets le feu à la place des armes. Plus jamais des adieux rien que des au-revoir.**

_Je te promets... Se promettre tant de choses. De ne pas rester si impassible telle une poupée trop utilisée. De rester avec toi, au moins jusqu'à l'aube. Observer le soleil éclairer ton visage. Jamais tu ne seras si beau... Jamais tu ne seras si mien. Même au plus profond de nos fantasmes._

_Plus jamais d'armes. Promesses, encore et encore... De menaces et d'insultes... Tout ça est derrière nous, dans l'époque malheureuse des tourments et de la tristesse. Quand ça faisait trop mal de te lancer ces regards au goût doux-amer, ceux qui laissaient les perles aux yeux, et le cœur brisé._

**J'y crois comme à la terre, j'y crois comme au soleil. J'y crois comme un enfant, comme on peut croire au ciel.**

_Tant cru au ciel... Se perdre une dernière fois dans ces grands astres qui nous dépassent... Laisse-moi redevenir enfant, et admirer ces yeux... Ces yeux qui me plongent tellement haut. En osmose._

**J'y crois comme à ta peau, à tes bras qui me serrent.**

_Plonger dans les rêves chauds et tendres... Ceux d'une autre vie. Terribles et inavouables. Maintenant, voilà que le cocon se referme... L'étreinte sera de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus puissante. Et ta peau si brûlante..._

**Je te promets une histoire différente des autres.**

_Un autre baiser au gout de pomme. Ni Blanche Neige et le prince. Peut-être Jasmine et Aladin. Voler l'amour restant de ce monde pour l'enfermer en toi, et cacher la clé dans l'autre univers. Pour que je te garde, à jamais dans mes serres de velours._

**J'ai tant besoin d'y croire encore...**

_Tant besoin, si tu savais... Croire un peu en ce que cette Terre a à m'offrir. L'aimer encore un peu avant la fin... Y croire encore un peu... Et profiter de ce que je vois.._

_._

**Je te promets des jours tout bleus comme tes veines. Je te promets des nuits rouges comme tes rêves.**

**Des heures incandescentes et des minutes blanches. Des secondes insouciantes au rythme de tes hanches.**

Les étoiles brillent au-dessus. Témoins de notre unique bonheur. De notre intimité et de notre gouffre d'acide en chamallow. Soupirs, comme ceux dont tu rêves... Gémissements et caresses, yeux dans les yeux... Crois-tu que je ne les fais pas, moi non plus?

Inavouable. Honteux. Mais si bon... Tu m'as promis tant de choses. Tant de joie... M'aurais-tu pris pour le dernier des imbéciles? Continue ces longues minutes, profites-en. Je ne serais peut-être plus là demain. Parti comme de la fumée. Tes hanches caressent les miennes, mais je ne voudrais que jamais ça ne s'arrête...

**Je te promets mes bras pour porter tes angoisses. Je te promets mes mains pour que tu les embrasses.**

**Je te promets mes yeux si tu ne peux plus voir. Je te promets d'être heureux si tu n'as plus d'espoir.**

Supplices des cauchemars, crois-moi je te chasserais. Débordements de colère, croyez-moi, vous retournerez aux tréfonds des entrailles. Pour que plus jamais je n'ai à voir ce qui nous fait tant de mal. Et juste tendre les mains, un peu plus haut vers ces lèvres...

Tout donner, quitte à tout perdre. Epaule et main tendu, amour et désespoir. Colère et tristesse... Ying et Yang, blanc et noir. Que je t'aime... Que je t'aime... Comme je pourrais faire le mal, pour chasser le tien... A m'arracher le cœur, pour l'envelopper dans ma fidélité et mon dévouement…

**J'y crois comme à la terre, j'y crois comme au soleil. J'y crois comme un enfant, comme on peut croire au ciel.**

Un peu plus loin, un peu plus fort. Un peu plus doucement, mais toujours de cette passion qui nous dévore... Laisse-moi y croire encore un peu. Laisse-moi savourer avant la chute. Laisse-moi plonger son regard dans le tien, pour descendre un peu plus bas... Croire un peu.

**J'y crois comme à ta peau, à tes bras qui me serrent.**

Protège-moi du monde qu'on haït tant. Qui nous a fait tant de mal. La chaleur vaincra la glace, et la lumière les ténèbres... Le pétillement dans ces yeux me l'indique et me réconforte. Laisse-moi me blottir un peu plus profondément, et y dormir jusqu'à la fin des temps.

**Je te promets une histoire différente des autres.**

La rose noire et la jonquille. Pour moi, les épines ne sont plus. Doucement tombées de la tige pour y accueillir un nouveau sentiment, qui enveloppe et qui étreint. Que tu ne voulais pas blesser... Est-ce réellement pour moi?

**Si tu m'aides à y croire encore.**

J'y croirais... Mon dieu que j'y croirais... Dans des années qui paraîtront des secondes, à l'aube et au crépuscule, entre les champs et les étoiles... J'y croirais.

.

**Et même si c'est pas vrai, si on te l'a trop fait. Si les mots sont usés, comme écris à la craie.**

**On fait bien des grands feux en frottant des cailloux. Peut-être avec le temps à la force d'y croire.**

_Rallume le brasier de mon âme avec les vieilles pailles de nos lits desséchés par le temps, par les coups et les mains moites qui s'agrippent aux couvertures de ronces. Tes paroles qui ravivent tout ce qui a disparu de bon... Me guider jusqu'à la lumière, pour enfin quitter les enfers._

_L'ardeur de ta peau, magique, n'est-ce pas? Comme je serais incapable de l'oublier... Ni homme, ni bête, ni amant, ni amour. Le grand feu qui ravage tout. L'hésitation et les peurs, les regards et les angoisses... Usé? Usé peut-être... Bois d'ébène des souvenirs grattés par les ongles crochus du temps, que même le cœur serait incapable de garder en lui._

**On peut juste essayer pour voir…**

_Un peu plus loin... Toujours... Voir. Tester. Laisser le temps l'approuver, fondre sur ses lèvres à se damner, et l'aimer._

.

**Et même si c'est pas vrai, même si je mens. Si les mots sont usés, légers comme du vent.**

**Et même si notre histoire se termine au matin. Je te promets un moment de fièvre et de douceur. Pas toute la vie mais quelques heures ...**

La passion ne retombe pas. Aigle qui plane. Le vent souffle sur ce mur de briques, qui ne s'effondre jamais. Tu doutes, je n'en ris pas... Les secondes sont longues et rapides quand tu es en moi, et lorsque nous montons aux cieux, les doutes restent à Terre, sans ailes.

Qui sait ce que ce Dieu malin nous réserve? Profiter avant de se brûler la chair, les nerfs à vif. Le visage tiré grotesquement, et les joues trempées. Peut-être juste pour quelques heures... Ensemble... Je mens. Tu mens. On s'en fiche. Ensemble contre le monde.

**Je te promets le sel au baiser de ma bouche. Je te promets le miel à me main qui te touche...**

Un autre baiser, le dernier de cette nuit parfaite... S'endormir, tes doigts me caressant. Une sensation de soie, le bonheur. Le bonheur à en pleurer! Un baiser au goût de miel...

.

**Je te promets le ciel au-dessus de ta couche. Des fleurs et des dentelles pour que tes nuits soient douces...**

_Traître soleil lève-toi, pour laisser place aux aveux ennemis du silence. Laisse-moi le recouvrir, de mes baisers et de cette barrière contre le monde... Ne jamais quitter ce lit. Depuis l'aube de l'univers, je l'ai parsemé de fleurs, c'est ce dont je suis persuadé... Que ton repos soit doux..._

. . .

Lorsque les étoiles disparaissent, bien perdus deviennent leurs enfants...

Le Présentateur TV bouge un peu. Ses yeux s'ouvrent lentement, face à une chevelure noire et bouclée.

Je te promets, je te promets...

Les deux mains qui ne se sont pas lâchées s'enlacent encore plus fort. La bougie ne brûle pas. La passion est toujours là. Sa main lui paraît si petite, à côté de la _sienne... _

Souffler sur les tempêtes. Qu'elles sont dérisoires...!

Deux sourires en harmonie, dans une même musique qui leur repose le cœur. Front à front, le goût de miel est encore là...

Le Prof de Philo se rapproche. Les deux s'unissent. De l'été, ils sont passés au printemps. Décidément, ils feront toujours tout à l'envers...

Je te promets tout... Tant que tu restes... Loin des miroirs insultants des autres fous, que tu continues à porter avec moi les poids du passé...

__Tu ne partiras pas?_

La voix grave et rauque lui donne un frisson, délicieuse chair de poule.

__Jamais..._

Je te promets. Prière silencieuse, d'une voix plus douce et plus tendre. Dépasser les épines, atteindre la rose. Ne jamais se lâcher, même face aux bombes... Même lorsque les lèvres se découvrent une nouvelles fois, dans le silence religieux. S'aimer et aimer. Pour un nouveau départ...

Ne crains rien... Les étoiles sont avec nous, portent le soleil en bandoulière. Elles ont la puissance des collines et des rivières. Elles ont la douceur de ta peau... La chaleur de ton souffle... Alors la peur s'en ira un jour loin.

Tu te souviens? _Tu me l'as promis._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà! Laissez-moi vos impressions en review, ça prend pas beaucoup de temps et ça me fait énormément plaisir! J'espère que vous avez apprécié :)<strong>_

_**A la prochaine!**_

_**Freedom, Peace and Love. 'HippiqueAndYDeaLD**_


End file.
